


Star Lights

by PrincessMisery86



Category: SPN, Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Love, Romantic Fluff, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:20:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21991201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessMisery86/pseuds/PrincessMisery86
Summary: Dean’s been distant lately but he has a surprise for you.Warnings: fluff with a side of fluff.Notes: For @impala-dreamer end of the year quickie challenge. The prompt I used is in bold.Characters: Dean Winchester, You. Pairing: Dean Winchester x You.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Star Lights

##  **Star Lights**

Dean had been missing all day. You woke, just before 7:30, to find his side of the bed empty and cold–again. He never voluntarily got up before 09:00, and if he did, he’d lie in bed until 09:01 out of sheer principle. Except lately, he’d been gone a lot; his excuses had become so vague you’d stopped asking. 

At 6 p.m., he sent a message, “Meet me here,” accompanied by an unfamiliar address.

Curiosity pushed the pedal to the metal. It looked like an old abandoned salvage yard. The place had long been neglected, nature had been left to run wild. The tangle of bushes that had once blocked the entrance had been cut down, making enough room for a car to fit without being scratched by the overgrown shrubs. 

You turned to pull in but slammed on the brake when the headlights hit Dean. He waved at you. A shy, almost awkward smile graced his lips. 

“Hey,” he huffed out a breath as if he’d been holding it as you approached.

“Hey, yourself.”

His awkward smile spread into a fond smirk. “I know you hate surprises, and I know I’ve been preoccupied lately,” he admitted with a gruff laugh, “but I can explain.”

You cocked your brow, chewed the inside of your cheek. This should be good. 

He held a hand out toward you, “C’mon, where’s your sense of adventure?” he goaded, quirking his brow when you made no move to take it. 

You couldn’t help but laugh, “The last time you said that to me, we got lost in the woods for three days.”

“Two days.”

“Sam had to rescue us,” you argued. Pointing over his shoulder you added, “And it looks like a jungle in there.”

Dean kissed you, then pulled you with him. “I cleared a path.” As he said it, the woods came alive. A canopy of what had to be millions of fairy lights lit the way. “This place used to belong to Bobby,” he explained as he led you along the twinkling tunnel. “I know you love movies but the other people annoy you.”

The path he’d cleared widened into a large, open space. More star-shaped fairy lights hung around the trees and rusting cars, creating a star-filled circle. Baby sat in the middle, sparkling under the ambient glow. She faced a large projector screen that currently had Top Gun playing. 

Dean had made a personal drive-in movie theatre.

You kissed him, hard and passionate. Though he didn’t say “I love you’’ often, he showed it. You broke away and asked, “Wait, were you limping just now?”

He nodded, grimaced, “An engine kinda fell on my foot.”

**“Does it hurt?”**

Dean shrugged, **“No more than stepping on a Lego.”**

You rolled your eyes. He always had to play the hero.** “So… you wanna go to the hospital?”**

**“God, yes,” **he sighed, relieved, pulling you into him to give you a thankful kiss.


End file.
